marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clark Savage, Jr. (Earth-616)
| Eyes = Brown with gold flecks | Hair = Bronze | UnusualFeatures = Golden bronze skin | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Neurosurgeon, Inventor, Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Lester Dent; Steve Englehart; Ross Andru | First = Doc Savage #1 | Last = Doc Savage Vol 2 #8 | Quotation = I will travel the world, helping those who need help and punishing those who deserve it. | Speaker = Clark Savage, Sr.; later taken by Doc Savage as his personal motto | QuoteSource = Doc Savage #1 | HistoryText = Doc Savage was a crime-fighter and scientist in the 1930's and a predecessor to modern super heroes. | Powers = | Abilities = * Peak Human: An übermensch trained from birth in many areas , He engaged in daily intensive exercise , which included isometrics, calisthenics and yoga, which in turns included meditation, arithmetical mental exercises , and the sharpening of his sensory abilities . He had very sensitive , directional hearing . * Martial Arts: He was an excellent hand-to-hand fighter . Savage is a gymnast , able to overcome several enemies at once . He could dodge projectiles , do acrobatics with tumbling and shoot with great accuracy - once, he stopped two throwing knives at short range by shooting at them in flight . He was also proficient in savate and was a great swimmer and diver Of course, he could be fatally distracted during a fight, particularly if someone else needed help . * Stealth: He could move stealthy , hiding to disappear from sight if he was not looked at for a fraction of a second. , and had great balance, keeping his footing while other men were falling . * Super-Genius Intelligence: Due to his sheer willpower and intellect, he was an expert of most major sciences and engineering . The many academical fields he excelled at included; ** Medical Degree: He was highly skilled in medicine (he was a Doctor and he specialized in surgery , having innovated state-of-the-art techniques, including a way to perform brain surgery in humans to make them forget specific events, and developed items including artificial heart valves) , physiology, biology , anatomy and physiology (especially for investigation purposes) . **'Chemist:' He was highly skilled in chemistry (he could identify, with great accuracy, pure elements by sight) , bio-chemistry ** Archaeologist: He was highly skilled in archaeology (being able to recognize specific relics and their previous locations and to identify counterfeit relics) ** Other Skills: He was highly skilled in the arts, cryptography, geography, history, meteorology. * Criminal Investigator: Savage had a police commission, authorizing him to perform research , and he was a fine investigator . He could identify nuances of a voice even through an amplifier speaker's distortion and was a master of disguise . Highly intelligent, he had seen Interpol, Scotland Yard and Surete resort to him in times of need, and his success gave him great fame His reputation was such that scientists who had never had contact with Savage were ready to leave their work if they were informed that Savage thought they were in danger . * Engineer / Inventor: Savage was a gifted engineer, able to build state-of-the-art airplanes , zeppelins and submarines or pilot himself . He was the foremost rocket engineer of the United States in his time, having designed one-man rocket sleds (some assembly required). Along with his friend John Renwick, Savage modified his land vehicle Runabout's custom-built engine and made some improvements in the Helldiver's engine (a submarine) to improve the maximum cruise speed . Savage also built a state-of-the-art "second skin" to protect himself from noxious gases - however, this was a 1930 invention of Monk Mayfair, with Savage simply building it . Savage's scientific knowledge allowed him to improvise solutions when facing scientific or technological threats, using what he could learn or infer from his enemy . * Pilot: Savage has an almost instinctive ability regarding vehicles. He could drive and operate anything on land such as motorcycles, motorcars, trucks, tanks to a various aircraft such as airplanes, zeppelins, helicopters and any ocean going craft such as ship and submarines. * Multilingual: Savage is fluent a number of languages, including English, Mayan , Latin , Arabic, French, and Spanish He could read Mayan hieroglyphs . * Pressure point locator: If Savage could approach a person and press a nerve in the person's neck, he could knock down that person, harmlessly and without further consequences, but this could not be done in combat situations . * Leadership: A natural leader, Savage was followed by his highly-qualified team, the Amazing Five, and he called each of them "brother". Savage was so familiar with them that he could easily recognize each of them by their movements . Savage rarely chastised his team but, when he did, he was never replied to . At the same time, whenever the life of any of his brothers was threatened, Savage was angered . | Strength = While not superhuman, Savage was extremely strong, to a level rarely attained by a normal human: He could lift at least 500 kilograms . Savage was strong enough to break handcuffs with his bare hands - as long as the handcuffed person was not himself . He could use a steel girder as a two-hand weapon. | Weaknesses = A son of his time, Savage has been tricked by people who acted in ways that were unthinkable of in his time - e.g. the extradimensional Desinna, whom Savage perceived as harmless because of her ladylike aspect. | Equipment = Savage had access to several high-tech devices, which he carried along with him if he believed they were going to be useful. Those included a thin bullet-proof vest, an ultra-violet light lantern and goggles , a hand grenade, listening devices paired with gadgets on his ear , a small rubberized shield , a so-called magic lantern to identify chemical traces, oxygen filters, a rapid-fire pistol that could shoot stun pellets , a super-machine pistol (also with mercy bullets) and a wrist radio . He could improvise weapons from almost anything at hand, such as using his own belt as a throwing item to make good use of the metallic belt on a device . Savage owns a self-designed vest complete with offensive gadgets and protective metal skullcap, but he dislikes using it because he does not want to be overly dependent on devices instead of using his own abilities . | Transportation = Doc commonly moved in his trademark roadster but he also has designed and built other vehicles including a pan-continental airplane, the armored tank dubbed Juggernaut and a scout submarine or "helldiver" . If needed, he could ride animals, including giant flying animals that were unwilling to have a rider . | Weapons = | Notes = Due to his high ethics, he refused to kill, or to allow any of his men to do so . He even disliked shooting stun pellets and got very angry if any of his allies shot to kill . | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Doc Savage | Links = }} Category:Engineers Category:Geneticists Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingual Category:Chemists Category:Detectives Category:Archery Category:Archaeologists Category:Gymnasts Category:Weapons Expert Category:Adventurers Category:Acrobats Category:Literary Characters